Waltz
by Destielixer
Summary: Hannibal decides to try a new method of therapy in the form of a waltz to help Will along with his stress and nightmares. Will isn't a good dancer and he's nervous about dancing with Hannibal alone. ONESHOT.


**AN: So I just happened to be scrolling along on tumblr and I saw sushiandpie's wonderful drawing and I decided to write a fic about it. Yeah…I hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

* * *

** Waltz**

"Will I'm worried about you," Hannibal said to him as he entered his office that evening for his usual 7.30 slot at night with his doctor.

"I know," Will murmured as he stepped into the doctor's office, hands in his pockets, "But I don't see how you teaching me ballroom dancing will be of any help to ease your worry," Will said, rolling his eyes as he shrugged out of his jacket and put it on the back of the chair, watching Hannibal.

"Waltzing eases the stress on your body number one. Secondly it will take your mind off the cases and your nightmares," Hannibal said turning the stereo on now. Soft melodious waltz music flowed from the speakers and Hannibal held out a hand to Will in invitation.

"I don't know how to dance at all!" Will said staring at the doctor's outstretched hand. Not only did he not know how to dance, he was rather shy of being in such close proximity to Hannibal, especially when it was just the two of them alone in one room with no one else to watch.

"I will teach you. It is simple," Hannibal said, offering his hand to Will again. This time Will took it but not without flinching. Hannibal smiled at that small reaction in response and he noted how the detective's cheeks coloured red at his acknowledgement.

"Sorry," Will said, averting his eyes as he felt Hannibal's callused hand slip into his their mere skin to skin contact had made Will's heart skip a beat.

Hannibal slipped his arm around Will's waist now resting it on the small of the detective's back as he drew him in close, "There is nothing to be sorry about Will. This is the way the waltz works," he murmured by the detective's ear, "Now you place your other hand on my shoulder."

"N-No. I'd rather not," Will said pulling back now, shaking his head as he pushed his hair from his face, tucking the stray strands behind his ear in an attempt to hide his nervousness.

Once more Hannibal found himself smiling, seeing Will nervous and knowing that it was him that was the cause of this nervousness made him sort of happy, "Come now Will, take it as part of your therapy session with me. In this hour I want to try out this new method for you. If you will cooperate," Hannibal said offering a hand to him once again.

Will didn't know why the doctor was so persistent on this waltz thing. But he finally gave in, "Fine. But you have to promise to be very, very patient," Will said as he took Hannibal's hand once more, swallowing past the nervous lump in his throat as he felt Hannibal draw him close again. Will could smell the unique scent that Hannibal carried, something that was purely him mixed in with a masculine cologne and he moved in just a little closer to let the scent surround him.

"I will be. Now hand on my shoulder Will," Hannibal ordered.

A little reluctantly, Will lifted his left hand and placed it on Hannibal's shoulder, resting it there gently. He could feel the warmth radiating off the doctor's body through the layers of cloth and it sent a little tingle of desire through him at the touch.

"See, there's nothing to it Will. Now, let's begin," Hannibal said, "Follow my lead Will. And…one…two, three…four… five, six," he counted leading Will in the waltz now.

As soon as Hannibal began counting they were moving. Will was a mess of legs, tripping and stumbling all over Hannibal's feet and he was so embarrassed.

"Damn it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Will apologized as he pulled back now, chewing on his lower lip as he studied the mess he had made of Hannibal's once neatly polished shoes. "I can't do this," he murmured he felt so bad for constantly stepping on Hannibal's shoes, how the man could tolerate his heavy footfalls he had no idea. Hannibal never even grimaced or showed the slightest notion of pain.

Hannibal shook his head and offered the detective a smile, "You were doing fine," he assured, "It is only right that as a beginner you make mistakes. You can't be perfect right from the start. If you were you wouldn't be human," Hannibal soothed him as he held out his hand, "Care to try again?"

Will pursed his lips and running his hands through his hair he nodded, "Okay…"

"It's just like moving in a square with music in the background. Focus on me for now since you're still just beginning."

Will did as he was told, noting the way Hannibal's feet moved and this time he tried to keep pace, not too fast or too slow. He was beginning to get the hang of it. The six beat pattern that formed the box.

"That's it Will, now, lean more towards me," Hannibal said right by his ear, his breath feathering against his skin and making Will's cheeks colour with blush once more as he felt a shiver down his spine at Hannibal's voice.

The detective allowed himself to lean more towards, Hannibal now, to allow his body to rely on Hannibal's for balance as he did so, he found himself relaxing. Will rested his head on the crook of Hannibal's neck now closing his eyes as he moved in time to the soft music of the waltz in the back ground, his guard completely down now as he danced with the doctor.

"And you said you couldn't dance," Hannibal murmured as he rested his chin on Will's head. Something about having the detective pressed up to him like that made him feel more protective of this man, almost as though Will belonged to him and he didn't want anyone else to take Will.

"That's because I've got a good teacher," Will murmured, his eyes open now, staring off into nothingness. He was at ease now with having Hannibal this close to him, at ease with the way the doctor held him. He trusted Hannibal and this was something that he had never thought the doctor would do yet here they were, still slowly swaying to the waltz music.

"You learn quickly," Hannibal murmured drawing the waltz to a close now as he shifted slightly, Will pulling back to look up into his eyes.

"Hannibal?" Will questioned as he noticed the doctor leaning in now.

"Close your eyes Will, I want to reward you," Hannibal said, resting his hand on the crook of Will's neck as he held the detective in place. Not that he needed to because Will seemed just as willing to comply right now.

Will did as he was told, letting his eyelids droop close now as he tuned in to his surroundings with his other senses, so aware at the way Hannibal was holding him. So aware at the ever closing gap between them until finally their lips met in a soft clumsy bump that made sparks fly in Will's body. He tensed for a moment then responded by pressing back against Hannibal's lips.

They kissed softly, tenderly, Hannibal's tongue lovingly seeking entrance into Will's mouth now as the detective opened up to him, hands moving to wrap around his neck before shifting again and burying fingers in his neatened hair. Hannibal growled as he felt Will press his body to his, melting against him with yearning.

_'If he knew about you…about what you did…about what you do…you can bet he won't be kissing you like this.'_

-END-

* * *

**AN: Well, i do hope that you guys enjoyed reading this and do leave me a comment! :) More Hannibal/Will coming up! I'm so addicted to this sinful pairing!**


End file.
